A Downward Spiral
by Jonathan Anubian
Summary: It is close to the Christmas Holidays and Kururu comes up with a great Gift Exchanging Invention.  But is that really his plan?  Kururu/Giroro
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Good Ideas

It was a cold night on Pekopon and everyone was inside the living room having a great time for the holidays. Even the usually reclusive members of the Keroro platoon were present for the event. Laughter filled the room as traditional holiday games were played. Only two of the platoon could be seen not enjoying the Christmas spirit.

"Oh, geez. Kururu, Giroro why aren't you both over here too?" Opening his eyes the red Corporal of the platoon sighed. Since it was Natsumi who had asked he turned to answer her, placing the gun he had been polishing on his lap.  
>"This brings us no closer to invading Pokopen. So it is a useless endeavour." Hearing a snicker from the other side of the room the red Keronian growled. Glaring at the yellow Souchou sitting in the corner with his laptop Giroro could't help but feel contempt for the higher ranked officer.<br>"Kukuku, I would join in the fun but I want to finish working on my Christmas Wish Machine." Stopping everyone present turned to Kururu in surprise.  
>"Christmas Wish Machine? What does it do?" With a sly grin he turned the computer screen so they could see part of the blueprints, of course it was nothing impotant, just the outer shell. Shaped like a Christmas present it seemed simple enough.<br>"Kukuku, on this planet I hear there is something called a Secret Santa . After writing what you wish for you place it into the top of the machine. When everyone has added their wish it will give a list of who will best be able to grant it. Kuku, interesting ne?" After some thought most of the platoon, and the Pokopenians, agreed. This seemed like a great invention.  
>"Feh..." Jumping up the red Keronian shook his head and exited the house, choosing to be out in the cold rather than listen to anymore of his comrades useless ideas.<p>

A few days later Kururu told the Hinata household that his invention was finished. Everyone went to go see how it worked, everyone except Giroro. Sitting in front of his warm fire the soldier pretended not to notice what was going on, preffering to stay away from the Souchou's crazy inventions. Just in case he kept one ear trained on what the yellow genius was saying, in case he tried to hurt Natsumi.  
>"I made special cards for everyone. Kukuku, make sure you don't lose them. They are keyed into your DNA specifically. You may only put one word on the card to represent your wish, don't waste it. Kukuku, now then. Let s see. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... 9. This won't do, my machine won't work unless there is an even number of people present... hmmm." A shiver ran down the red Gochou's back as he felt everyone turn toward him.<br>"Come on Giroro-gochou! It will be fun-desu." Tamama yelled through the door at him as Natsumi smiled.  
>"What could go wrong? It's just for exchanging gifts. Come and try Giroro-kun." Stunned that Natsumi would be so intrigued by this strange custom of giving away resources he hadn't noticed that his body moved on it's own inside the house.<p>

After being handed a red card by Kururu he grimaced. Everyone else had a different color of card and were busy writing, or trying to figure out, their wish. Staring down at the blank piece of paper in front of him he sighed, he had no clue what to wish for. The only thought that came to mind was the invasion of Pokopen. Hearing Natsumi mumble about something he began to blush. What if he wished for Natsumi to love him? Glancing at Kururu he grunted to get the inventor s attention.  
>"So, how does this stupid thing work?" A chuckle escaped Kururu as he came closer.<br>"Kukuku, Write only one word to symbolize your wish, then the computer will find the one suitable to grant that wish." Blankly Giroro looked from the paper back to Kururu, his eyes narrowing.  
>"What's the catch?" Shrugging the Souchou walked off, chuckling menacingly.<br>"I never thought of you to be a coward...Kukuku"

In his anger at being called a coward he grabbed a pen and wrote the word Love in capital letters on his piece of paper. Before he realized it the word had faded into the page, locking his wish in place. Shaking he held onto the paper, trying to figure out how to change it. Right then Keroro grabbed his wish.  
>I'll put it in the machine for you." Humming, the idiot Gunsou ran over and slipped their wishes into the machine.<br>"Kukuku, has everyone put their wishes in?" Getting comfirmation from everyone Kururu placed his own wish in the top slot and waited.  
>"The results shoud show any minute. Kukuku, when I call your name you will come get the result of who you will be giving a present too."<br>The machine began to whir and with that sound Giroro's heart fell deeper and deeper into despair.  
><em>'What if Natsumi finds out that I like her, but she actually hates me. What will I do? Calm down, calm down. Nothing like that will happen. I mean it s just presents, it can t be that bad.'<em>  
>Unfortunately he was about to be proven wrong as Kururu handed out the names. Last was a red card, handing it to Giroro the yellow Keronian snickered.<br>"Look's like we'll be exchanging gifts this year, Giroro-kun." Snatching the paper from Kururu he stared at it, his hand shaking almost too much to read the name. But sure enough, there in Keronian, was the name Kururu-Shouchou.  
>"It seems that our wishes are mutually beneficial. I will talk to you later in the lab about it. Right now I have work to do. Kukuku" Too stunned to move he didn t see the look of satisfaction on the yellow genius's face.<p>

I do not Own Keroro Gunsou or any of the characters, but it would be fun if I did. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Secrets

Later that evening, while everyone was busy, Giroro ventured down to Kururu's lab. Clenching his fists he got ready for whatever tricks the cruel Souchou might have waiting for him. Upon knocking on the door he was quickly allowed inside. Hearing god awful music coming from the main computer room he winced, this was such a pain.

"Kururu, what did you do?" As soon as he entered the room he knew something was amiss. Turning in his chair Kururu began to chuckle.

"Kukuku, you are always suspicious of me." A moment later Giroro had his gun materialized and aimed directly at Kururu's head.

"Show me." A nervous chuckle came from the yellow invader as he turned around and pressed some buttons on the keyboard.

"Kukuku, when everyone touched their wish cards it infused them with a special type of disease, one that Pekoponians and Keronians share. If they haven't gotten their wish by the time Christmas rolls around, they will be in excruciating pain. Kukuku..." An angry aura engulfed him as he shoved the gun closer to Kururu s head.

"Fix It Now!" Raising his hands in an'I surrender' pose Kururu smiled nervously.

"I can't, I don't have an antidote yet. Besides, I touched my own card remember, I am in the same boat as everyone else. Kuku" Putting away his gun with a sigh Giroro sat on the ground and held his head. He was getting a headache suddenly.

"So, we have to grant everyone's wish? Well first things first, what was yours?" Only silence answered him, until he looked up at a staring Kururu.

"What the hell? What did you wish for Kururu?" Reaching up slowly he removed his glasses and blinked at the red warrior in front of him.  
>Giroro was captivated, he had never seen Kururu s eyes before. The color was astounding, and a rare one for Keronians to have. Beautiful yellow-green eyes, like looking at sunlight through leaves on a spring day, were staring back at him. It was as if he was put under some sort of spell.<br>Placing his glasses down on a table Kururu walked toward the red Gochou. For some reason Giroro could not look away, but as Kururu came closer the red Keronian scuttled backward until he met a wall. Finally able to break eye contact he glanced behind to see where he was. Turning back around he gasped, his face flushing red. Right in front of him was Kururu, those eyes powerful and yearning.

"You asked me what I wished for..." Leaning in he closed his eyes and caught the Gochou's lips with his own.  
>It was like a dream come true, the red warrior had a surprisingly sweet taste and Kururu could not get enough. Biting lightly on his comrade s lower lip he heard a soft moan escape the trapped Keronian. Surprise filled him as he bit down softly again and heard another moan. Pushing forward, trying to get their bodies as close together as he could, he let his hands start to roam down the red warrior's smooth body. For a moment he thought he had everything he wanted, until a blow to the stomache made him collapse backward. Staring up at a shaking Giroro; Kururu could not help but think he was in trouble.<br>Standing over top of Kururu he tried to get his bearings. __

_What the hell was that about?_

"I didn't realize you brought me here just to mess with. If you weren't part of the platoon... I would kill you". His face flushed, and body surprisingly warm, an angry Giroro stalked out of the room.  
>"Kukuku, that didn t turn out quite as I had planned, then again I moved too soon... my own fault."<p>

Back upstairs he began to calm down. It was time to find out everyone's wish. Starting with Fuyuki, who was the easiest to handle, Giroro asked him what he wanted for Christmas.

"Eh? Did you get me on your card? Then you should know already. See, I have Momoka s pink card here. It has her name and her wish on it. I don t know why she put my name..." He began to blush, which proved that he Did know why she had put his name down and it was just starting to don on him.

"That one is easy enough to do. Give her a k-k-kiss..." Fuyuki began to turn red, and so did Giroro. Glancing down at the yellow card in his hand he stared at it for a moment then decided he didn't want to know.  
>Searching the whole house for wishes and ways to acomplish them was tiring. Especially when no-one wanted to talk about them. Sitting down outside he glanced back down at Kururu's wish. Swallowing the lump of dread in his throat he slowly began to turn the card over, curious what the mentally unstable Kururu's wish actually was.<p>

"Kukuku, well Giroro-kun, you have been quite busy." Straightening he turned to look up at Kururu.

"This is all your doing... don't you have an antidote or something?" Tapping one finger on his lips Kururu thought hard. Giroro couldn't help but stare, earlier he had gotten to taste the yellow inventor. Kururu had a surprisingly spicy taste, but not a bad one. Noticing what Giroro was staring at he smiled slyly.

"I might have one, for a price..." Sighing the red soldier stood and shook his head, he had always known Kururu was a manipulator.

"Let's discuss this elsewhere. We'll leave the rest of them in their own little worlds. Kukuku."

Second Chapter, not many surprises here, yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deal with the Devil

Downstairs in the lab Giroro stood waiting for Kururu to finish whatever it was he was doing. Hearing a strange clicking and sliding noise he wandered toward the door, sure enough it was the sound of the secure lockdown of the labratory.  
>Storming back to Kururu the red ball of fury glared at him, unamused.<p>

"What is this about Kururu!" Uncrossing his legs the yellow Keronian laced his fingers together in front of him.

"Kukuku, turn my card over." Holding up the yellow wish card Giroro flipped it over only to see his name printed on the other side. Looking back, just in time to see that Kururu had vanished, he dropped the piece of paper in surprise.

"The hell!" A chuckle came from all around him, making him turn circles in confusion.

"I am a Souchou, I didn t get there with just my intelligence, kukuku." Giroro had never seen anything like it, was this Kururu's ture power? Suddenly something slid against his throat and a whisper reached his ear.

"You would have been dead from that Giroro-kun. Kukuku." Heart beating faster Giroro blushed in embarassment. Kururu stood beside him, a long blade in his hand. When Giroro looked back at him he noticed the difference right away. Kururu wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Do you mean to tell me, you limit your ability on purpose? That at any time you could annihalate the troop yourself?" Nodding, that usual sly grin plastered to his face, Kururu laughed.

"Kukuku, precisely. And since you seem to fall for those that defeat you in battle, I thought we could have a sparring match, but you are much too slow for me. Maybe if you win I will give you the antidote." A growl tore it s way out of Giroro's throat as he pulled out his own knife and attacked. Dodging easily Kururu would make small remarks, or leave a scratch here or there whenever Giroro wasn't paying attention. It soon became clear that Kururu was the better soldier. Giroro had no clue where his seemingly vast amount of stamina was coming from.

Finally Giroro fell to the floor in utter defeat.

"Kukuku, I will tell you the price for the antidote, even though you didn t defeat me." Raising his head he nodded. Anything to save everyone, though he would never admit it out loud. Gently Kururu lifted Giroro's chin so that the red soldier was facing him. Leaning forward he whispered softly into Giroro's ear before passionately kissing him.

"Your body, once for each antidote... kuku." Finally being released Giroro drooped. Defeated and humiliated, how would he explain this... No, he would never tell anyone.

"As..." Brow raised Kururu looked at him as if to say Go on . Clearing his throat the red keronian continued.

"As... long as... no one... ever finds out..." Grabbing ahold of the red Gochou's arm the Souchou pulled him into a back room that he had never seen before. Once the light was switched on it dawned on him that this was Kururu's bedroom.

Pushing the soldier onto the bed he took out his knife and cut the belt from his chest. Giroro spluttered, that belt was what made him able to function as a soldier.  
>Stabbing the knife into the wall behind Giroro, this actually seemed to startle him out of whatever thoughts he was having, Kururu chuckled and ran a hand down the red Keronian's smooth skin.<p>

As Kururu s hands began to wander over his body he couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself, but there was nothing else he could do. His body was becoming more and more hot and he couldn't help but shiver pleasantly at the Souchou's touch.

Reaching down Kururu ran his fingers gently along the small opening, hearing Giroro gasp made him smirk. Reaching in he unsheathed Giroro's growing member and stroked it experimentally. A low growl escaped the blushing soldier and made Kururu shudder.  
>With eyes half closed in pleasure and face flushed an even brighter red Kururu's little soldier was beginning to look very lewd. Coupled with the small sounds escaping him made Kururu bubble over with need. Spreading the soldiers legs he moved closer.<br>After preparing Giroro carefully, he didn't want to damage his new property, he slid himself in slowly. Grunting from the effort of holding back Kururu waited a moment for Giroro to adjust.

"Get on with it, dammit!" This made him chuckle again as the Gochou turned to look away, clearly embarassed. With a joking salute the yellow genius pulled out slowly then pushed back in. When he knew it didn't hurt Giroro anymore he began to speed up, his thrusts going deeper and harder. Soft moans escaped the Gochou at first, but soon they were deep throated cries of passion.

Finaly hitting his climax Giroro actually called out his name. All the excitement of hearing his name cried out by the soldier beneath him made him also reach his climax.  
>"Nngh, Giro... ro." Collapsing on top of the soldier he panted heavily and tried to catch his breath, he could feel the red Keronian's heartbeat and it began to calm him.<p>

"Looks like I now have two of your Firsts. Kukuku." Groaning beneath him Giroro tried to shift so he could push Kururu off violently.

"Get off, I need to go wash." With a sigh Kururu complied and rolled over.

"Bathroom is that room over there, there s also a shower. Just don t touch the middle button." A grunt was all he got for an answer.

The next day Giroro was extremely sore. Sitting at his campfire he pretended to be perfectly normal, with the exception of blushing whenever anyone mentioned the words Kururu or Wish.

For those who don't know  
>Gochou- Corporal<br>Souchou- Sergent Majour


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Confusion

Over the next few days Giroro would spend his time as usual. Wandering into the house he spied Tamama coming from the kitchen. At the same time Kururu walked up to him with a grin.

"Kukuku, lab, now." Sighing he followed behind the yellow Souchou, shoulder s drooping and feet dragging. NitouheiTamama stopped in his tracks and stared after them.

"I thought they hated each other, they must be good friends now because of the presents." Skipping away the slightly naive blue Keronian had no idea what was really going on.

Meanwhile, down in the labratory.

"Come on, you should try harder to defeat me. If you do I'll let you off the hook and you get the remaining antidotes, lose and I make you Earn it. Kukuku." Shivers ran down his spine, but from pleasure or fear he couldn't tell. Angrily he lunged at Kururu, who was standing on top of one of his desks. Missing by a few inches he swore as a blade slid to rest on his throat.

"Kukuku, you're getting better. I should train you more. But a deal is a deal, you lost to me again." Out of nowhere his arms were held behind his back and he was pushed over the desk. Face down Giroro fumed, embarassed to be in such a compromising position. He turned even more red when he heard what Kururu said next.

"I like this view, Kukuku." Sliding his hand down the curve of the red soldier's back he smiled slyly to himself.  
><em><br>It took a while, but now his body belongs to me. Now just to trap his soul..._

When he was finished with Giroro he released the soldier's arms. Rubbing his wrists lightly, surprised at the gripping power of his superior, he watched the yellow genius from the corner of his eye. Today, though he was rough with the training, he had been gentle in their lovemaking. Almost stumbling over the thought he turned an intense red.  
><em>L-l-l-lovemaking? No it was something else, to call it that would mean there was love between them. But he refused to call it r-rape. He was a Soldier, that would be a disgrace. So what was this then?<em>

With the wide range of emotions playing across the stalled Keronian's face Kururu watched with a small smile. Normally when their training, and fun, was over Giroro would practically run away. This time he seemed to be torn between running and staying.

_I'll wait to see what he does, if I move too soon he might run from me. kukuku._

Glancing over at Kururu he almost flinched at the look of longing in those entrancing eyes. Like a mouse caught in a cat's claws he took a step toward his seated superior. When a smile began to creep onto Kururu's face Giroro realized too late that he was already within reach of the yellow inventor.

Pulling the, now struggling, red soldier closer Kururu was surprised when Giroro didn't fight back. It used to be he would try to solve every problem with force, which the Souchou had always disagreed with.

"L-let me go!" As Giroro was tugging his arm, and trying to get free, the yellow genius realized that his little soldier was blushing. Growling, Giroro tried to cover up the fact that his heart raced faster whenever Kururu was around.

After he struggled for what seem like eternity he began to get tired and stopped. The red Keronian knew that if he looked up into Kururu's eyes it would all be over. His body would react and his mind would melt away. Staring down at the floor he could feel those entrancing eyes look into him and reach something no one else had ever touched.

"Giroro, I..." Reaching out, intending to caress the now calm Giroro, he was halted suddenly as a smoke bomb landed where they had been a moment before. Kururu, sensing it ahead of time, had jumped away from his computer chair taking Giroro with him.

"This one demands to know what you think you are doing to Giroro-kun de-gozaru!" In surprise Kururu turned to glare at Dororo Heichou, formerly Zeroro, best assasin of the Keron army.

"Kuku, I'm only giving him what he secretly wants." The red Keronian's face turned even more red as he faced one of his old friends. If Dororo was in the lab then he had sensed Giroro's confused struggle and must have taken it as threatening.

"Dororo, listen it's... not what it seems..." Deep green eyes locked onto his as the red soldier glanced at the inventor.

Putting his glasses back on he smirked at Dororo, thinking up many scenarios at a rapid speed.

"Kuku, Dororo-Heichou, this is a rare occasion. What brings you to my laboratory?" Eyes narrowing slightly the ninja-assasin (yes I said it XD) seemed to become a little angered by Kururu making light of the situation.

"This one has come to protect their comrade, Giroro, are you in need of assistance de-gozaru?" Looking back and forth between the two Giroro was at a loss.

"I-it's nothing Dororo... I-I m fine". Reading into the situation the blue ninja lowered his weapon, knowing that there was something wrong but not being able to fully grasp what it was.

"Kuku ku, now kindly get out of my space. Before I make you..." Though his words were light Dororo felt a strange chill, something told him that the yellow inventor could back these words up with true strength and not one of his inventions. Dororo had felt this from the genius a few times and had always wondered why he would choose to hide his power.

"Only if this one can take Giroro as well de-gozaru." Frowning at the blue Keronian. for the closeness he showed to the red soldier, Kururu took one step closer as a sort of threat.

Seeing the conflict between his old friend and his captor Giroro quickly stood between them.

"Kururu, I will be back soon, after I speak with Dororo-heichou." The use of Dororo's rank when the red soldier spoke cut the ninja like a paper thin blade straight through his heart. Had they not been friends since they were small? Did Giroro no longer recognize their ties outside of rank? And why would he call out Kururu's name so familiarly?

Following behind his friend Dororo glanced back once, to see if Kururu would try anything, all he saw was the small smirk of victory on the despicable Keronian's face.

Outside the lab they both stopped and Dororo waited for his friend to speak.

"Your coming here was a waste of time, I'm perfectly capable of watching out for myself. As for Kururu, he hasn't done anything wrong." At a loss for words all Dororo could do was stare at his friend in disbelief. If the inventor hadn't done anything wrong then why had he sensed the red Keronian's distress?

"This one does not understand, has He not been using you as the subject for his experiments? Why would you begin to to defend him de-gozaru?" Turning away, so that his friend could not see his determined face, Giroro prepared to lie to his only friend other than Keroro.  
>"You're wrong, this time I asked him for help... My confusion was over one of his stupid explanations." With that he entered the lab, closed the door, and left Dororo standing by himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally let me upload the new chapters.<br>Sorry for making everyone wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Leaning on the door, taking a deep raggedy breath, Giroro closed his eyes and tried to figure a way out of his current situation. Brow furrowed he stopped thinking after a few moments and sighed, knowing that anything he came up with Kururu would just counter. The red warrior was, after all, not an intelligence officer, he was the the heavy support soldier

Walking back into the room he spied Kururu at his computer, he seemed to be deep in concentration and the red soldier wondered why he had even returned.

Sneaking up behind the yellow genius, he thought it would be a great opportunity to defeat his greatest opponent while he wasn't paying attention, he kept absolutely silent. With a sudden swift movement he held his gun to an empty chair. This time the blade slid along his cheek as the yellow inventor began to bite at the shoulder not sporting his belt.

"That was a very good plan, bold, but not well thought through. You lost to me again. kuku" De-materializing his gun Giroro swallowed the lump in his throat and shook, trying to come up with something to say.

"W-what now..." Looking back into those green eyes Giroro almost pleaded the higher ranking officer to decide for him, to just give him an order that he could not disobey.  
>Pulling his blade away slowly, so as not to alarm the already confused and frightened Goucho, Kururu decided that he should put the soldier to the test.<p>

"Even though you lost, and you owe me, I am feeling a little annoyed at the interuptions in my lab. So do whatever you want...kukuku" A moment of silence passed as the Souchou began to walk toward his room. Shaking, and clenching his fists in utter defeat, Giroro closed his eyes, turned, and followed the yellow Keronian.

_What am I doing? I hate this yellow prick. B-but I do owe him... No, that is just an excuse and I know it. My god, what has he done to me..._

When he entered the room Kururu was lying on his side on the bed, reading some magazine. It seemed he had heard the door open because he tilted his head back a moment to catch the sound better, a soldier's trick.

Silently Giroro approached the bed, shaking even more than he had been before. Knowing that at this point he could never go back if he continued on the path he was headed. Taking a deep breath he climbed onto the bed and toward the inventor.

"Kururu..." After the yellow genius turned to look at him, those green eyes bright and mouth turned up in a smirk, Giroro pressed his lips against the other male Keronian's.

_That's it, I can never go back now. Brother, I hope you never find out about this..._ Short and sweet Giroro stopped the kiss abruptly, blushing more red than he had before.

"kukuku, Giroro... I hope you know what you re doing." With a slight growl and a clench of fists the red soldier answered tartly, something Kururu found adorable.

"I have no idea what I'm doing, or what you did to me... So just shut up and... and take me already dammit!" Looking away with a frown only made the yellow inventor chuckle.

"I live to serve... kukuku"

Unknown to them both, with Giroro still a little confused and Kururu distracted, Dororo had snuck back into the lab to find the real reason his red friend would be in so much distress. Eyes wide he watched Kururu push his friend onto the bed and tease him mercilessly. When it seemed his friend could no longer take it anymore, his face glazed over with pleasure, the yellow inventor placed himself at Giroro's entrance and slid in carefully.

It was in stunned, and slightly horrified, awe that made Dororo unable to look away. All his life Giroro was the one that had affection for him, treating him as a close friend and sometimes even as a brother, he was the only one that never entirely forgot him. Now, his friend was being abused by that yellow bastard. Kururu probably did something, some sort of wierd experiment, that made Giroro complacent. The red soldier would never have done this of his own accord.

Disappearing from the scene before he was noticed Dororo decided that no matter what he would help his friend, and his secret crush, escape the tyranny of the yellow genius.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is so short, I had some trouble with my computer Not saving my writing. <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Panting on the bed Giroro's face still flushed from exerting himself, he looked up into Kururu's eyes and smiled shyly. Kururu s heart began to thud in his chest, he was sure he had Never seen the red soldier smile like that before.

"Giroro, I won't lie to you, I... I devised this whole plan so that you would..." Blushing in embarassement, and shame, the yellow genius looked away. With his twisted mind he had never thought that Giroro would ever look to him. So he had devised the gift exchange plan specifically to catch the attention of the red soldier.

Watching the yellow Keronian carefully the red Gochou began to wonder, it seemed that there was a hidden reason behind Kururu's actions.

"Why? Why did you use such an elaborate plan?" Shocked that Giroro was not exploding with anger Kururu continued to talk.

"Kuku, you don't remember do you. I understand why, when we first met I was a lot different..."

-Flashback-

Sitting alone in the sandbox, a strange automatic digging toy beside him, was a blue tadpole. Hearing a commotion behind him he turned to see three others enter the playground.

"Tch" Turning away from the red, green, and light blue tadpoles he continued to tinker with the toy. A short time ago it had stopped working and he was intent on "improving" it. Hearing the laughter of the other three he sighed, no place seemed quiet enough for him to concentrate.

Glancing back he saw that two of them were playing on the swings, the third had walked up behind him to watch what he was doing. Trying to ignore the red tadpole the young genius continued his project. After a few more minutes of silence he began to get increasingly annoyed.

"What do you want?" Finally turning around to glare through his glasses at the other male he stopped when he saw the wide smile.

Did you make that?" Pointing to the toy the red tadpole sat down beside him, even though he hadn't invited him too.

"Yes, it's a digging machine. I've also made a space ship, a working scooter, and a train set." Seeing the other tadpole's eyes sparkle he began to feel strange. Everyone in his classes, and his street, hated him for his intelligence. He was always showing up his teachers and playing cruel pranks on his neighbours.

"You built a train set, wow, I love trains. My name's Giroro, what's yours?" A smile began to creep along his face and his body began to relax.

"My name is Kururu, I like building things. I'm also a born genius." Holding out his hand he waited, usually at this point his hand would be slapped away and the other would begin to laugh at him. Smiling, the red tadpole, Giroro he said his name was, took his hand and shook it firmly. This young male was one of the first people to ever accept him.

"I bet one day you're going to be an intelligence officer or something. See, my father and brother are in the Keron army, which means I'm going to be a soldier when I grow up." He was going to continue talking but the other two ran over in a panic.

"Giroro-kun! This's bad! Your father said he wanted you home before dark, it's already sunset! We have to go quickly!" Grabbing the red tadpole's other hand the green male pulled him away quickly. Severing the connection between him and Kururu.

"I hope we meet again! I'll come back here and play with you some time!" After he was gone Kururu stared at his hand quietly for a few moments before going back to his tinkering with a smile.

"I'll make sure we meet again, kuku."

-Flashback end-

Staring at Kururu, who had moved to lay beside him, he shook his head with a smile.

"I never knew it was you, funny, I never forgot that boy. He seemed to need a comrade and I hoped that we could become friends one day. What a coincidance that we met after that many..." Stopping, to look back at Kururu, a shock look came over his face and he sat up, staring down at the yellow male in disbelief .

"You couldn t have..."

Kururu grinned at him, his green eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Kukuku, Oh, I did. Why do you think the intelligence of the Keron army hates me? I messed with all of their files and made our fun little platoon myself." Sitting up as well he began to snicker.

"Imagine my surprise when that sweet tadpole became such a war hardened soldier, I almost gave up on you. Then one day I spotted you and that kitten. You might believe in duty, but your loyalty to your friends and kindness shines through that hardened shell. I fell in love all over again. Kukuku" Giroro turned away, almost shyly, before turning back.

"I... l-like you too..." Kururu laughed at his inability to say love. but it was a start.

"Kuku, you should shower and go back out to your tent before anyone realizes..." His color paled for a moment as he scrambled to do what Kururu had suggested.

"Now how to deal with that peeping tom assasin..."

Dororo paced around his cabin carefully, contemplating what he should do. Through all his younger days playing with Giroro he had slowly developed feelings for his red friend. He was sure that if Keroro was out of the picture Giroro would have had more time to spend with him.

Clearing his head of thoughts of the past he tried to think up a solution for the problem at hand. Kururu had somehow brainwashed Giroro into being his...

Dororo blushed at the image in his head of the red soldier's arched body and glazed eyes filled with pleasure.

"Don't you worry Giroro, surely This one will save you from that curry loving bastard's tyranny de gozaru." Eyes flashing in anger he threw the ninja stars he had been holding into a picture of Kururu pinned to the wall.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I just wanted to let you all know that I wouldn't be writing for a few days. We are moving suddenly and I must pack.<br>I will be back soon, don't worry.


	7. Note

I just wanted to let everyone know that I am Revamping A Downward will have all of the same wonderful plot twists; but with better spelling, grammar, and Paragraph design.

You can find it on my page as- Revised: A Downward Spiral.  
>Thank you all for your support; I am very happy that so many people like my story and want me to continue. :)<p> 


End file.
